The Five
CONTENTS | Obsidian Archives | Fables THE FIVE The Five are the human pantheon of gods across the lands of Acheron. The Religious Pantheon of Gods across Acheron consists of five child Gods. Their adventures are widely known and told but vary drastically from village to village. The only thing consistent is the emotion tied to each of the children; they each have a specific tale that is more or less consistent with them alone. However, there are hundreds of other tales told by bards and parents alike that star the five as their heroes and tell of adventures and incidences that illuminate the pitfalls of their particular emotional trappings. THE KINDER TALES - Ancient tales told to children to warn them to deal with certain aspects of their personalities and emotions. There are five tales commonly told to children and there are rumor that Edmund (The Boy who ran away) wrote them all in his old age in order to teach children thereafter. The stories are said to be hidden somewhere, possibly the Obsidian Archives, and are said by some scholars to contain magickal properties. THE CHILDREN Hate - HALEY - The Girl who felt too much. Insanity - VAL - The Girl who lost herself. Envy - GAGE - The Boy who stole it all. Lust - EDMUND - The Boy who ran away. > He wrote the holy scriptures, a series of children’s books teaching about a vice per book. There are five… Fear - YAEGAR - The Boy who faded out RELIGIOUS SECTS Alignment >'The Children': Chaotic >'The Family': Neutral > The Elders: Lawful The Children are the alleged first cult of the actual Children of legend, formed from their real life disciples, who witnessed their great works. They perform their ceremonies out of doors and in wilderness settings. The Children are primal and rooted, though containing enough fight to survive. The Family is the first to establish a formal church. The Family is agnostic as to whether the children actually existed, but still hold true to most of the major tenets. The Family is not afraid to defend themselves however and is known for its retinue of silvered knights, dedicated in fight to rid the world of daemons. The Elders use the power that the church has created and explores the limits of its political reach and military might. They punish sin by any means necessary and are known for brutal punishments and strict observances. They believe they should be in control of the State, that they are the rightful rulers because they are ordained by the Creator. DIVINE DOMAINS (Clerics) Hate - Tempest, War Insanity - Tempest, Trickery Envy - Knowledge, Trickery Lust - Life, Nature Fear - Light, Nature RELIGIOUS SECT BONUS DOMAINS The Children - Nature The Family - Life The Elders - War * If a double Domain is chosen then PC receives an additional use of a Divine Spell per long rest. SACRED OATHS (Paladins) Ancients - The Children - Nature Devotion - The Family - Life Vengeance - The Elders - War